


yours

by Yeahlenas



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahlenas/pseuds/Yeahlenas
Summary: for better and for worse, i was lucky to be yours.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 6





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello! a few weeks ago a flash of inspiration hit me, and i wrote this song inspired by dani (and jamie) in like 15 minutes. below are the lyrics, and you can watch the video and listen to it [here!](https://youtu.be/q084VLUEthg) please let me know what you think :'D

wish i could tell you how the light looks in your hair, your hair  
the way it lights golden and warm, spreading everywhere  
the only thing we have in common is this town we share, we share  
i didn’t even look for you  
and there you were, there you were

feels like i’ve waited my whole life  
for you, for you  
like i’ve been running my whole life  
to you, to you  
and i’ve been stuck under the bleachers  
with a hand under my sweatshirt  
kissed him back because i didn’t know better  
like i’ve been running my whole life, to you, to you

it rains and it pours  
but all i want is to be yours

didn’t need to tell you how i feel, how i feel  
and maybe that’s how it goes when it’s something real, something real  
feels like it’s something that’s always been there, an invisible string that only you and i share  
and maybe i’m braver than people think  
cause i want to dive right in

feels like i’ve waited my whole life  
for you, for you  
like i’ve been running my whole life  
to you, to you  
and i’ve been holding on for dear life  
hiding from the dark night  
til you came around and started blooming into my life  
like i’ve been running my whole life, to you, to you

it rains and it pours  
but i can finally say i’m yours

feels like i’ve waited my whole life  
for you, for you  
and maybe once in a blue moon it comes true, it comes true  
cause the life i had by your side  
swear that all the stars aligned  
shooting down like confetti til the end of our time  
feels like i got the best life, with you, with you

and through better and worse  
i was lucky to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> [here's the link to the video!](https://youtu.be/q084VLUEthg)


End file.
